


Don't Be So Literal

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mixed POV, established Destiel, fallen angel cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Sam and Charlie arrive to the bunker after a game of Call of Duty goes bad.





	Don't Be So Literal

Castiel looks up from his seat at the table when the metallic groan of the bunker's door being opened and closed echos throughout the building to see Sam and Charlie. They're chattering amongst themselves, arms loaded of bags, holding their recent purchase at the local  _Piggly Wiggly_.

“I'm not kidding. I think Mario Kart is a great way to educate Cas on socially acceptable video games.” Charlie says. She grins wider when she see's Cas. “Hey Castiel!”

“Hello, Charlie.” Castiel nods his head at her before doing the same to Sam. “Sam.”

“Hey, Cas.” Sam set his bags down on the counter. “Where's Dean?”

Castiel makes a huffing noise and returns his attention to the book in front of him. He doesn't see the look that Sam and Charlie give each other as he's too busy stewing over the spat he and had Dean had about an hour previously.

Silently Charlie and Sam work together giving Castiel space when the former angel slams his book down, making Charlie jump and squeak in surprise.

“I don't understand it. How can I possible cheat at a game I have never seen, heard of, nor played?”

“Ohhh...” Charlie sounds as if she's starting to understand.

“What game?” Sam asks, putting Dean's beer in the fridge.

“Something call Call of Duty.”

“He didn't,” Charlies gasps as Sam shakes his head.

“It's okay, Cas.” Sam places a bag of hot Cheetos in front of Castiel. “Dean is a sore loser. He always has been. I blame the lack of a childhood. So when he does something that should have been done then, he gets very emotional.”

“But why would he call me a cheater? I would never cheat on him, Sam.” Castiel's eyes are wide and full of worry.

Sam sighs and holds up a finger to signal that he needs a moment before jogging down to Dean's room.

He finds his brother stretched out on the bed, his hands behind his head as he watches something on the laptop.

“Dean.”

Dean looks over and smiles. “Hey, Sammy! I didn't you were back yet. Need me to start dinner?”

Sam sighs and raises an eyebrow at his older brother. “Did you or did you not call Cas a cheater?”

Dean sits up, planting his feet on the ground to face his brother better. “Of course I did. He cheated by sniping me before I had-”

“DEAN!” Sam yells cutting his brother off. “It's a strategical advantage. You're dating a former strategist. Get over it. And go talk to him. He thinks you mean the other kind of cheating.”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean is up and out of the room faster than Sam could blink. “Cas!” he can hear Dean calling out.

When Sam passes the two going back to Dean's room, Sam shakes his head at the pair. As long as they've know Cas, he has taken things literal. Dean has been getting better at explaining what he's talking about since Cas had fallen but every once in a while he forgets.

“All good?” Charlie asks when Sam enters the kitchen again. “It will be,” he says with a nod and smile. “Just avoid that area of the bunker until we see Dean again,” he warns as an after thought.


End file.
